Ultrawoman Atlanta
Ultrawoman Atlanta is a female Ultra who has the power of the sea, hailing from an unknown aqua planet. After finding herself at Scorpio Nova Universe, she joined the battle in Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! and subsequently become Cure’s wife. Etymology The word "Atlanta" comes from the word "Atlantis". History Past Not much of Atlanta's past is known aside from hailing from an unknown aquaplanet, Atlanta left her homeworld for her own adventures and fighting against anything aggressive and has evil intentions across space to promote peace. Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! During the mission to Scorpio Nova Universe, Atlanta was firstly seen delivering the finishing blows towards a rampaging Holoten. Seeing the universal destruction at a countdown, Atlanta finds herself among the Ultras recruited by Genesis Messiah, after showing a remarkable perception in the manipulation of oceanic-related abilities. Upon arriving at "Floating Continent", Atlanta fought against the resurrected Gyeronia. With entrustment from Geed after finishing off the former, Atlanta rejoined forces with Cure during the final battle against Vampir, where Cure ended up merging with the older generation Scorpium Ultras and finally defeated Vampir once and for all. With peace restored to the universe, Atlanta and Cure decide to settle down with their lives and becoming married to each other in the epilogue. Profile Stats *'Transformation Item/Process': She transforms via her willpower from her human form. *'Grip Strength': 65,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 130,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 7 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Flight Speed': Mach 8 *'Jumping Height': 750 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 6 *'Pressure': Atlanta has no problem witstanding underwater pressures. *'Weaknesses': N/A Body Features *'Aqua Charm': Atlanta wears a necklace, attached with a mystical aqua diamond from her home planet, which is used as an extra energy reserve. *'Aquarium Bracer': Atlanta has twin pairs of cone-shaped bracers on her both arms that is blue in color. *'Aquarium Orb': Atlanta has an energy orb that represents a dip of water which serves as a measure of energy. *'Aquarium Tector': Atlanta has a protector on her chest area that represents the symbol of the sea. *'Diamond Arrows': Atlanta has "diamond-arrows" on notable parts of her body that serves as decorations. *'Crystal': Atlanta possess a trident-shaped crystal on her forehead, storing her energy. Techniques :;Weapons *'Mizu Trident': Atlanta's weapon, which represents a three-pronged trident which she uses to channel a handful of techniques and her combat weapon. She can charge it with lightning or water energies to increase the damage of her blows. **'Aquarius Tsunami': Atlanta's most powerful move via the weapon. Atlanta charges the weapon and releasing a fearsome tsunami wave, flooding the surroundings and destroying anything in one shot. **'Thundering Blast': Charging the trident with energy, firing a powerful lightning strike that is capable of destroying a monster in one blow. She can launch multiple lightning strikes at once. This attack can be used at point-blank. **'Aquarius Field': Atlanta coats the ground with water, creating a mirage field of underwater ruins, severing as a dimensional field to gain an advantage in combat. **'Aquarius Cannon': Atlanta can launch energy cannons of water rapidly to stun her foes. **'Aquarius Stream': A stream of water from the said trident, capable of tremendously pushing her foes back while damaging them. **'Aquarius Ball': Atlanta releases a gigantic ball of water at her foes, trapping them in a water gas bubble, allowing her to deal with another attack. **'Aquarius Voltage': Inserting the trident into the ground, releasing water lightning voltages to damage her foes. Often used to break barriers. **'Aquarius Eclipse': Atlanta releases an eclipse energy-water blade at her foes, slicing them apart. **'Aquarius Splasher': Atlanta fires several water splashes at her foes. **'Aquarius Spark': Releasing a spark of light from the trident, binding the vision of her foes. **'Aquarius Slasher': Charging the trident with energy, and delivering a powerful drawing slash attack via the said weapon. :;Special Moves Although Atlanta powers are mostly channeled through the "Mizu Trident", she has several special moves without needed the use for it. In theory, she can use the techniques from her "Mizu Trident" without the need for it. *'Oceanic Ray': Atlanta's finisher, where it involves releasing a powerful blue energy stream from her both hands. *'Oceanic Geyser': Atlanta can churn water geysers from the ground, leading to the formation of earthquakes, causing foes to lose their balance. She can then use the power of anti-gravity waves to levitate her foes towards mid-air. *'Oceanic Bolt': Atlanta can fire water bolts of energy from her forehead crystal rapidly, causing medium-sized explosions. *'Oceanic Rainfall': Atlanta floats in mid-air, releasing a powerful rain shower that can damage her foes or restoring the energy of her allies. *'Seaweed Vines': Atlanta surrounds foes with a pool of water, causing vines of seaweed to pop out in order to entangle her foes and restraining their movements temporary. After doing so, she can zap the power of her foes and empowering herself with the absorbed power. *'Oceanic Sonar': Releasing sonar waves of energy from her chest, keeping her foes at bay. *'Aquarius Laser': Atlanta can launch laser beams from all the crystals present on her body. *'Coral Shield': Atlanta creates a forcefield of coral reefs, blocking an enemy attack. :;Physical *'Strength & Speed': Atlanta possesses the qualities of an agile fighter, excelling in the use of fast reflexes and acceleration moves, with the power of the sea. At the same time, Atlanta can utilize immense strength to pin down her foes in close-combat. *'Aquarius Kick': A thundering kick attack. *'Aquarius Punch': A thundering punch attack. *'Aquarius Lifter': Atlanta can lift her foes before throwing them. *'Aquarius Drill': Atlanta can pierce through her foes by spinning around new and acting as a drill. *'Headbutt Attack': An attack that involves Atlanta ramming her foes with her head. :;Abilities *'Dolphin Summon': Atlanta can summon up 12 dolphins to aid her in combat. When they are summoned on non-water surfaces, they are surrounded by swirls of water to ensure mobility. **'Swimming Move': The dolphins can swim at fast speeds to attack foes with their mouth. **'Diving Move': The dolphins can dive underneath the surface to strike foes swiftly. **'Dolphina Rider': Atlanta calls on the dolphins together, allowing her to ride on top of them and performing a suicider attack to physically strike her foes, can possibly destroy them. **'Dolphina Toss': Atlanta calls on the dolphins together on the mid-air before tossing them at her foes one by one. **'Dolphina Spark': The dolphin can emit loud cries, which harms foes by emitting pain while empowering herself and her allies. *'Self Healing': As an Ultra with the power of the sea, Atlanta has a powerful healing factor that allows her to self-heal herself from any form of injuries. *'Water Ball': Atlanta can travel across space with a ball of water. **'Dimensional Travelling': With control over the water ball, Atlanta can cross through dimensions to travel to another universe. Trivia *Atlanta is based on the scrapped "Ultrawoman Aquamarine", who is a female Ultra who uses water-based powers. *Like her husband Cure, Atlanta becomes the first Ultrawoman with powers heavily associated with the water elemental and the first non-Scorpium Ultras whose capable of summoning constructs of an animal to aid herself in combat, in this case, the dolphins. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Female Ultras Category:Allies Category:Elemental Ultras Category:Ultraman Virus